


You Spin Me Right Round...

by KateLouisaRose



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, Law School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: Matt and Foggy can't escape their drinking game related encounters. Marci might have something to do with that.





	You Spin Me Right Round...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb one-shot, but it might as well be a dumb one-shot on Ao3 instead of being buried in the depths of my computer. Enjoy!

"It's late." said Matt. He'd been saying the same thing for hours now, but it had finally got to the point where he was so drunk that he was repeating it just for the sake of it. They were sat in a circle of about ten people, all leaning on one another, drunk or too high to move.

"Someone think of a new game," Foggy called, taking a large swig from his bottle of beer and spilling half of it down his chin. He was wearing his shirt and a pair of boxers, but nothing else. Strip poker had been brutal. Matt leaned back against the bed, dressed only in his boxers and a pair of socks.

"Spin the bottle!" Cried Marci's friend.

"No way," Marci interjected, refilling her plastic cup.

"What's the matter Marce, not up for kissing the soon-to-be big shot lawyer because you're afraid you'll be reduced to a mere trophy girlfriend?" Foggy smirked. "Don't want to give up on your dreams for a pretty face?" Someone went 'ooooh' and Matt grinned.

"No," Marci purred, "I'm afraid that if I start kissing _Matt_ I won't be able to stop."

Next to him, Matt was blushing furiously and trying to down as much of his beer as possible in one go. The girl beside him giggled.

"Alright then," Foggy said, "how about truth or dare?"

"Fine."

"Angela," Matt said, directing his question to where he was vaguely sure Marci's friend was sitting. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered. She had a nice voice; sweet, very bubbly, a girly voice.

"Ever had sex in the dorm bathroom?" Matt asked. Foggy made an interested noise and nudged his shoulder.

"Twice," Angela said.

"Good girl," said Foggy. "Marci, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"Do a shot off of Foggy's chest." Matt interjected.

"I thought that was supposed to work the other way around?" Marci laughed.

"My rules," Matt told her.

They poured out a shot of vodka and Matt placed it gingerly on Foggy's stomach, fingertips lingering over Foggy's chest before setting it down. Marci hovered over Foggy like some kind of predatory bird before getting her mouth around the shot glass and downing it.

"Matt," Marci said, wiping her mouth. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Matt grinned, sliding further towards the floor.

"Ever kissed a guy?"

"Yes," Matt smiled.

"Interesting." Marci said, but Matt was too drunk to decide what that meant.

"Dare," said a guy one person along from Matt. He ended up licking the toilet brush from the communal bathrooms and one girl was very nearly sick. Two other people chose truth, and ended up revealing that they'd done some very questionable things with various phallic shaped objects. They settled down again for the next person.

"Dare," chose Foggy.

"Kiss Matt." Marci told him without hesitation. Matt sat up quickly, head spinning.

"Uh," Foggy said. Matt could hear his heart hammering.

"Go on," Marci prompted. "A proper kiss too."

"You two have to kiss first," Foggy blurted. Matt assumed he meant Marci and Angela.

There was a brief pause. "Alright." Marci said.

There was a moment of shuffling, and Matt was sure he could hear Foggy's mind derail as the sound of soft, wet noises reached him.

"Top that." Marci said after a moment and a small round of applause. Matt swallowed nervously.

"Pfft, we'll do one better than that." Foggy scoffed. Matt barely had a chance to register what that meant before Foggy had moved from his side and straddled him, guiding Matt's hands to his hips. Matt made a sound halfway between a gasp and a grunt and then Foggy's hands were on his face and he was kissing him. Then it was time for Matt's brain to derail. _Fuck. Foggy is a really good kisser._ Matt thought. _Oh God, is that his tongue- OH MY GOD._

Matt gave a soft whine and pulled Foggy against him, hands firmly grabbing his ass at first, then one hand sneaking under the back of his shirt. Foggy's hand was in his hair and Matt's tongue was in Foggy's mouth and it was _glorious_ and _wonderful_ and _electric_ and Matt felt his cock throb eagerly as Foggy rubbed against him a little. It was so perfect that Matt completely forgot that they were in a room with half a dozen other people who were gawking at them. That was, until someone cleared their throat loudly.

Foggy stopped kissing him abruptly, but Matt chased his mouth pathetically before remembering where they were.

"Fuck me." Someone said in shock. Matt imagined that he was roughly the colour of a beetroot and was suddenly aware that he had a very obvious hard on. Foggy climbed off of him, shoving one of the pillows from the bed into his chest. Matt placed the pillow strategically in his lap and tried to disappear.

There was a tense silence. "Pass the schnapps?" Said a boy across the room, and the game resumed.

Matt sank further towards the floor, still feeling everyone's eyes on him. Something brushed his hand on the floor. Foggy's fingertips touched the back of his hand for a moment, and then they were gone.

* * *

They didn't speak of it again. Matt supposed that the harmony of their room sharing depended on it. It wasn't an issue, that is, until the spring term.

Foggy puffed his cheeks out. "Twenty-four." He huffed. "I never thought I'd still be in school at twenty-four."

Matt grinned, his fingers curling around Foggy's elbow as he led them across the green. "Have we got everything we need for tonight?"

"Only if you think three bottles of vodka and five six-packs of beer will sustain a group of law students for an evening."

"Debatable." Matt said. "So have you invited Marci?"

"Might have."

"You are never going to cross that bridge."

"That's what you think."

Matt swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Did you decide on a theme in the end?"

He could feel Foggy grinning at him.

* * *

"I feel ridiculous." Matt told him for the fifth time, pulling at the spandex suffocating his crotch.

"You're not ridiculous," Foggy replied, putting his lips very close to Matt's ear. "You're Batman."

"Yeah well, Batman needs to pee and Batman can't find the zipper in this costume." Matt said, and Foggy guided his hand to the top of his neck where the zip started, right next to the mask. Matt could hear Foggy's heart pounding. _Nerves for the party._ He told himself.

There was a knock at their door just after Matt returned from the bathroom. Foggy opened it and through the haze of three cans of beer, Matt could only use Foggy's delighted laughter to identify who it was. Marci stepped into the room, swinging her golden lasso at Foggy.

"Who are you, Marci?" Matt said with a smile. Marci stepped up to Matt and took his hand. She placed his hand on her chest and helped him trace the outline of the 'W'.

"Guess," she whispered. Matt took his hand back with a nervous laugh.

"Come on, drinks, drinks, drinks!" Foggy cheered from the other side of the room. Another can of beer was placed in Matt's right hand, a shot of vodka in his left. He shook his head self-pityingly and downed the shot.

* * *

"I think Foggy-bear's going to be sore in the morning." Marci told him, flopping onto the bed next to Matt. Their weight dipped the bed so that she was leaning into him. Matt could smell her thick jasmine perfume.

"Yeah?" Matt grinned.

"If the last four shots are anything to go by."

Matt fiddled with the empty bottle in his hands.

"Has anyone actually figured out who he is yet?" Marci asked.

"I don't think so. I think he just wanted to wear the cape."

"He does have a flair for the dramatic. Come on," she said, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him up. "Let's make this night more interesting."

Marci took Matt's empty bottle from him and began gathering everyone together.

"Alright, buddy?" Foggy said from somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, what's Marci doing?"

"Something very, very bad." Foggy said ominously, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. Someone dragged Foggy away before Matt could ask any more questions.

"Alright, everyone get in a circle." Marci commanded. There was a buzz of excitement as everyone began organising themselves. A girl took Matt's arm and helped him to sit. She smelled of tequila and laundry detergent, and her hands were soft.

Marci placed the bottle in the centre of the room and everyone gathered round eagerly.

"Really, Marci?" Foggy said from the other side of the room.

"Foggy, you're such a spoil sport." Marci tutted.

Matt heard the whisper of the bottle on the carpet as Marci spun it. Foggy's heartbeat spiked for a small moment, before everyone began cheering. A boy called Julian was claimed by Marci. Matt shuddered at the static of Marci's knees on the carpet as she crawled towards him predatorily.

Julian put his mask back on and spun the bottle again and from the way that Foggy's heart flipped, Matt knew it had landed on him.

"Foggy-bear, who will you be kissing tonight?" Marci giggled. Foggy gave a snort of derision and spun the bottle. Matt didn't realise that his whole body had tensed until the bottle landed on the girl to his right, Angela.

Foggy and Angela met in the middle, and shared a brief kiss before retreating. Angela straightened her cat ears with a shy smile and the game resumed.

Brad kissed Laura, Julian kissed Brad, Marci and Rose kissed, much to the delight of the boys who whooped as their lips touched.

Matt rested his head on his hand, starting to lose his balance even when sitting down. After the next couple, Matt got wobbly to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. He took the mask off and splashed his face with cold water, feeling around for the towel. Someone handed it to him.

"You alright, Matty?" Foggy said, hovering nervously over him.

"Yeah."

"Got the spins?"

"Something like that."

Matt braced himself against the sink. Foggy smelled of Angela's detergent.

"You're doing well tonight." Matt said after a moment, because he had to say something.

"Ha, yeah. She's not my type, though."

Matt just smiled at him, in a way that he hoped was encouraging but really just meant he wanted to crawl into a hole and die there, and not just because the booze was making him tired and horny and sad, all at once.

"Shall we get back out there?" Foggy said.

"Yeah."

Matt felt him move towards him, felt it in the displacement of the air, and then Foggy stepped back.

"Cool."

* * *

Two people stumbled out of the closet on the far left of the room as Matt followed Foggy out of the bathroom.

"Time!" Marci shouted gleefully.

"What in the name of terrible ideas is this?" Foggy groaned.

"Seven minutes in heaven Foggy-bear." Marci replied innocently, her legs crossed neatly under her on the floor.

Foggy's hand was on Matt's elbow and he led him to what Matt was now privately referring to as the Ring of Death.

Marci spun the bottle as they took their seats. Foggy's hand tightened briefly on Matt's arm before he let go. The bottle spun with a low hiss of friction on their thin carpet and Matt listened intently as it came to a sudden halt.

"Matt." Marci said triumphantly.

"You can't do that, it's cheating!" Foggy exclaimed. Marci removed her hand from the top of the bottle and sat back, arms in the air in surrender.

"We're lawyers, it's what we're good at." She replied.

"Not yet we're not."

"Details," Marci whispered, controlling the spin of the bottle again, "details, Mr Nelson." She murmured as she pointed the neck of the bottle directly at Foggy.

Matt glanced in his direction apprehensively.

"No." Foggy said. "Absolutely not."

"Absolutely yes," Marci said firmly. "Or I will absolutely make you drink this absolutely heinous cocktail of gin, beer and peach schnapps."

"You're pure evil." Foggy told her. Marci just shrugged.

Matt could feel Foggy look at him.

"Looks like we're in a tight spot here Batman." Foggy said, grabbing Matt's hand and hauling him to his feet. "We'll have to keep our wits about us."

Matt's squeezed Foggy's hand reflexively as Foggy led them to the closet. Foggy squeezed back.

"Follow my lead." He said conspiratorially, bundling them into the closet.

Matt listened for the click of the latch. Foggy was so close and yet somehow, no part of them was touching. They didn't speak for what felt like forever.

"We don't have to..."

"No."

"If you don't want to." Foggy said quietly.  

"Yeah, I know."

There was a pause.

"So." Matt said, his voice sounding too loud to his own ears. Foggy was silent, listening to everyone wolf whistling them outside. Matt could feel him scowling.

"Are you counting in your head?" He asked, offended.

"No." Foggy said quickly.

"You know I never kiss before the third minute." Matt joked. Foggy huffed a laugh.

"We don't have to do anything, we can just stand here." Foggy said, voice strained.

Matt swallowed thickly.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because, well. Because, we're buds." Foggy said.

Matt could feel the smile creeping onto his lips, and hoped it was dark enough that Foggy couldn't see him.

"Yeah, OK."

Foggy's heart rate spiked. Matt fought back a laugh. His hand brushed Foggy's and his fingers tingled. He stepped right into Foggy's space.

"Since we're such good friends." Matt whispered.

"Uh-huh."

Matt brushed up against Foggy again, nudging his nose into Foggy's cheek to find his mouth. Foggy leaned forwards and kissed him, hard. Matt grunted, grabbing a handful of Foggy's costume and dragging them together. They were breathing heavily, swapping between kissing and biting at each other's lips, Matt backed Foggy into the corner of the cupboard and Foggy's hand was working its way towards the increasingly urgent bulge in Matt's Lycra.

"Jesus Christ." Foggy whispered when they stopped for breath. "No offence." Matt laughed softly. "You kiss all the girls like that?"

"No," Matt grinned.  "I kiss all the boys like that."

Foggy groaned at the line, the groan turning into a moan as Matt's thigh rubbed against his cock.

Foggy pulled his mouth away from Matt's again to laugh into his shoulder.

"What?" Matt asked breathlessly, one hand tight on his hip.

"Sorry, it's just, Marci's been trying to get us together for ages."

"She has?"

"Of course she has, you didn't notice that she set us up?"

"I had a feeling." Matt tried to kiss him again but Foggy was grinning too much.

"If I'd known you'd talk this much, I would have taped your mouth before we got in here."  Matt grumbled.

"Down boy."

Matt pulled off the batman mask and chucked it into a corner with a loud thunk.

"What's ridiculous is, we could have been doing this fucking _months_ ago if you hadn't shot me down the second we met." Foggy complained. "Jesus, where's the zip on this thing?"

Matt guided Foggy's hand to the zip of his costume and Foggy helped him struggle out of it until Matt was naked from the waist up and Foggy was pretty much naked from the waist down.

"Finally." Matt grunted, getting a hand between them and working both of them at once. Foggy moaned low in his throat, his fingers digging in to Matt's bare shoulder.

"And I didn't shut you down, Fog. I just didn't know you." Matt said breathlessly. "I needed time, to figure you out."

"You're doing a pretty thorough job." Foggy laughed, biting off another moan, covering Matt's hand with his own.  Matt smiled, kissing Foggy again and working his hand faster. Foggy's legs begin to shake just before he came and Matt followed after, panting into his mouth.

"Wow." Foggy gasped against Matt's cheek.

"Uh-huh." Matt breathed, unable to say anything else.

 When he'd regained some of his cognitive abilities, Foggy pulled up his trousers. When he straightened up, Matt's hand was next to his face.

"Can I?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Buddy, you just jerked me off in a cupboard on my birthday, that hand can do whatever the hell it likes." Foggy said, grinning.

Matt's fingertips brushed Foggy's cheek gently.

"TIME!" Marci yelled.

* * *

"You guys look fresh as daisies." Marci said as Foggy and Matt stumbled blearily out of the closet.

"Shit." Foggy muttered.

"Is it bad?" Matt asked, his hand reaching for Foggy's elbow.

"Let's just say, on this one particular occasion, you are so lucky you're blind." Foggy said quietly as they picked their way through the group of giggling students. "We're going to sit on  my bed until the room stops spinning."

"Foggy."  

"Yeah?" Foggy said as they fell onto the bed together, everyone else already bored by Marci's game was probably dispersing to dance or do more shots. Matt could just about pick out Marci's heartbeat among the others.

"Marci just winked at us. Or maybe you. Probably you." Foggy explained.

"Foggy,"

"Yeah, Matty?"

"Come here." Matt said, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
